Talk:Z-Day (FW)
OH GOD YES! I have been waiting for the perfect time to deploy CEDA, the CEC, and the DoH properly. Count the UFSA in! And there's more! Why not the start of the infection be some weird disease from the Amazon that was transferred to a box of produce, and spread to humans. Of course the produce could go anywhere, but it would make sense. I mean, there are millions of unknown things in the Amazon. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not a banana disease. It starts globally, everywhere. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :It needs to have an origin. Since Minecraftian suggested it first, I think we should let it start in South America. The disease spreads to almost every country before it becomes a new strain and makes people zombies. Play "PANDEMIC 2" for ideas about the disease. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You have me hooked on that game now... BUT let Toby have some time to spread it some more! If he is already dead, then those people on that ship died before they even left port... why not move the shipment back a couple days? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I really wanted to work on our Fallout idea :d -Sunkist- 03:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) If you guys read the virus pathology, it is blood borne, not food borne. And MC, death occurs within 24 hours after infection. This virus is similar to Dawn of the Dead (2004) zombification. I don't believe Dawn of the Dead specified an origin of infection either. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but since we're a wiki community, and not an entertainment company, we need to be on the lookout for detail. We need an origin. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) NGE safe zone here is the map for the NGE secure safe zone (orange-yellow), to the monitored borders (yellow) of it and the extent of large land patrols outside of it (light yellow). This map does not include the northern forces that are slowly moving towards the safe zone. Z-Day Spread Map Please update your respective countries locations of infection with red dots. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I wish that were possible, but for some reason I can't get the map as it is now onto the computer. Every time I attempt to take the full size of the new version, it just opens the popup as expected, but then I see the older version. I would appreciate it if someone could do mine for me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then what areas should be covered in red and which areas more spread out between infections? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) All the major cities should the infected. Basically, mostly both my coastal regions are done for, as well as the few large cities I have inland, like Kansas City, Topeka, Auburn, Albuquerque, Centurion City and Las Vegas. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC)